April Fools day on Fairy Tail
by Baka-iinchou
Summary: Okay okay, i know it's like, a month ago since April fools day but it's okay right? I'm raning out of ideas anyway. Mainly isn't a romance but has pairings. It's only NaLu though.


***sigh* I know it's like a month a ago since April fools day, but i'm just doing what i promised! Apperantly, my poll is a draw between Vocaloid and Fairy Tail, so i will make each one of them a one-shot story. I've written the Vocaloid, now Fairy Tail! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's pov

1th April

"Hnn. . . " I felt something weird. I slowly open my eyes and see. . .

"KYAAAAA!"it was a BIG potrait of a GROSS cockroach GLUED to the roof! And then i heard giggles. "There's only one person behind this. . . No, TWO persons. . ."

I took a DAMN deep breathe and screamed at the top of my lungs"NATSUUUUUUUU! HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T HIDE! GET THE DAMN RIGHT HERE NOW!" For a second, i think my voice is as leveled as an earthquake because after i screamed, Natsu and Happy completely lost it, start running from their hiding place, and bow down to me. "FORGIVE US ERZA'S TWIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! HAVE MERCY ON YOUR CHILD!"

"WHO TOLD YOU I WAS ERZA'S TWIN!? AND WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" instead of answering with fear, they giggly said "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY LUCY!"and start DASHED out of the door, running to the guild.

"Grrr. . ."But instead of chasing them (YET!), i ripped that STUPID potrait, take a shower, change to my usual clothes, hanged my Keys and whip, and have a bit snack and a glass of water. Before i leave the house, i looked at the calendar. "1th April. . . i guess they're not lying after all" and then i dashed out of the door to chase both of them. "Wait up!"

Natsu's pov

"Hehe! We did it Happy! Our first plan was succesfull!"

"Damn right, Natsu! You should see the look on Lucy's face!"

I stared at Happy in horror. "Yeah! She's so scary, she looked SO MUCH like Erza does when she mads! It's like she's a monster kr something!" and then my face lit up "At least she's still in pyjamas, she must've getting ready first! And even if she didn't or she was getting ready fastly, there was NO WAY she can catch up! Right Happy?"

For some reason, Happy stared behind us in horror."What is it Happy-" i turned behind and see "GYAAAAA!"it was Lucy running in FULL SPEED!

"How can she chase us!?" i looked front "RUN HAPPY! RUN! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LIFE, RUN!"then i turned my speed to MAX "She IS Erza's twin after all!"

Lucy's pov

I was running so fast i can't even see my legs moving! "NATSUUUUU! HAPPYYYY! GET BACK HERE!"

But they were running so fast, they even disappear to thin air! "Damn!" and i start to run faster.

~At the guild~

I kicked the guild door to suprise Them. "NATSUUUU!HA-"suddenly an egg hit me in the head. And who was throwing it? Natsu!

"Gyahahahaha! Take that Wakaba-"

He then realised Wakaba isn't the one Natsu hit with the egg. A few seconds later, a familliar yet so scary dark auras sensed by everyone in the guild. Especially Natsu. A scary voice called Natsu's name. "Natsu. . ." he was too scared, he didn't even DARED to look back! "That's the last straw, Natsu! It's PAYBACK!"

Natsu finally turned around. "Gyaaa! It's Lucy!"

As fast as light i jumped to the bar which making Mirajane pretty suprised. I took some forks from the bar and whispered to Mirajane's ear "I'm borrowing this" and started to throw forks at Natsu. "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY NATSU!"

Natsu was SO scared. He has NEVER been so scared to me in his ENTIRE LIFE! He ran and shouted "I'm sorry Lucy, PLEASE SPARE ME!" But dud i listen? No of course!

Sooner or later, all people in the guild was joining all of these pranking thingy. You know like Gray "accideantly" throw his pants to Elfman's face, Erza throwing strawberries to Jet and Droy, Wendy spreading creams to Romeo, Happy give Charla a "fish", Lisanna throwing flours to Mirajane, Levy draw weird things on Cana's face while she's asleep, etc.

But the most loud ones are Lucy and Natsu. It seemed like this is how they get to be close each other.

And sooner or later their relationships will get deeper.

Untill. . .

* * *

**Yup! Done! I make Lucy in this story pretty scary. And for the ending i wonder untill when(wink wink)anyway, i'm sorry if this is too short but i ran out of ideas and too lazy to write it because i'm writting a new story! Suprise(nobody cares)! It's not one-shot neither Shugo Chara!, Vocaloid or Fairy Tail. And i didn't said it in my profile on "planned stories".**

**What could it be? Find out!(wink wink)**


End file.
